


The End of Destiny

by deborah_judge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben on Kara and Lee why they need to be together.  Obviously not consistent with my other Leoben stories.  Written for the bsg_epics fic pentathalon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Destiny

Kara's destiny begins on a clouded planet where she falls in contrition. She thinks she's going to die. Lee flies from Galactica determined to bring her home, he'll destroy the Fleet if he has to, he's sworn to give his life for humanity but doesn't care. His honor means nothing compared to her, he has long since made that clear. She doesn't need him to rescue her but only to believe she'll return. She rips the mind out of a brother raider and replaces it with her own, joined to us more intimately than any human ever has. He welcomes her back.

The next time Kara goes, she brings back the arrow that bears his name and hands it to the President that Lee serves. 

In the house where I kept her she longs for him. She calls Lee's name in her dreams. Marriage will not save her, destiny can't be so easily averted. Nor can love. Her illusions that her husband can save her from loving are broken by a child and a last unchosen kiss.

Destiny tears and taunts her, waves thrust and pull. Kara knows what she needs. Her body hungers for it like her soul. I can take her to the underworld. Sam can watch by her side. Only Lee can help her return. Without him she cannot live, and I find, strange though that may seem, that I want her to be alive.

On her fourth return he greets her, his Viper matching hers. He knows who she is, that she is herself. She needs him to remember. They kiss in the brig, desperate and hungry and tender and alive. There should have been no fourth return, patterns come in threes, but he is the miracle in her life, the force that makes anything possible.

In the end of things destiny is revealed in a moment of sudden understanding and Kara at once knows her true nature. Her body isn't necessary and it dissolves, freeing her to fall down into the stream. "I'm here," she says to me. 

"You're here," I agree.

"You said I'd love you," she says.

"You did," I say. "You brought me home." The embracing is done, no longer necessary. She has another to embrace, now.

"So that's it," she says. "I can go."

"Yes," I say, and she's gone, forging a new body from the materials in the stream, Lee's love drawing her upwards and to the Earth. He feels her before he sees her, and then her laugh is like the sunrise and they lie together on the green and fertile ground.

Her destiny ends in the home they build together. There are children, and these children will have more children and from them humanity will grow. Lee and Kara have come from a dead world and will create a living one with their love. His mouth is soft on her skin. Love binds them together, bringing life from death and joy from sadness. It is God's will. It is destiny.


End file.
